


【0529铁人生贺/水仙铁】only you

by shengluo01



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Superior IronMan - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: 中文究极铁人：Anthony/MCU铁人：Tony这是一个究极铁人当了王，因为没人反抗无聊跑去平行世界寻找能够对抗自己的自己。部分616设定，究极铁人手中有毁灭平行世界的武器，同时他控制住了MCU铁人所有盔甲，而只有Tony本身才知道那些盔甲同时启动可以毁灭一整个国家。为此Tony同Anthony做了交易。





	【0529铁人生贺/水仙铁】only you

Anthony就是一个疯子。

被银色液态盔甲束缚手脚的男人艰难地仰起脖子，攀上脖颈的绯色和粗重的喘息都让他难以维持清明。他的脑子里只剩下那只正在揉捏胸口的手，和被堵住下体无法释放欲望的憋闷。Anthony抬起了他的腿，沾满润滑剂的手指开拓着紧致的甬道，Tony能够清晰地感受到肠壁被破开的痛苦，两根手指对于从未经历下位的人来说还是粗了——Anthony这样想，却没有怜惜地插进Tony的身体。  
过多的润滑剂沿着股缝淌下，冰冰凉凉的液体滑过他的大腿内侧，男人颤栗着，当Anthony毫不留情加到第三根手指，被撑开的羞耻混合着疼痛让他眼前发花。他一口咬在了Anthony的肩膀上，留下一个深深渗血的牙印。对于绝境附身的男人，这点力度不过小猫抓痒，他让盔甲接替了他的动作，忠诚的盔甲服侍着他另一个世界的造物主。Tony猛地低吼一声，Anthony知道，他找到了正确的位置。联动大脑盔甲的好处是他可以随心所欲地操纵他们去折腾任何人，所获得的的快感也是成倍的。液态盔甲在Tony的前列腺前后来回滑动，将他整个人吊在快感的钢丝线上不得解脱。前方的柱身已经涨成了深紫色，发泄的铃口依然被细微泛着流光的银白色堵住。Anthony肆意地探索Tony的身体，操纵盔甲按压着他的前列腺，他的手指也没有空闲，挺立小巧的乳尖被一对粉红色的乳夹装饰着，男人闭着眼睛，不去看那淫靡的一幕。乳夹上缀着的铃铛在一次又一次的动作下发出清脆悦耳的声音。Anthony不介意他的猎物闭上双眼，要知道，黑暗更能增加人体的敏感度。他早已歩好一个又一个陷阱，等待着猎物主动跌入他的陷阱。就像现在，他的手指拉扯着乳夹，疼痛让对方蹙眉。他笑着打开了乳夹的震动模式，淅淅沥沥的液体滴在地面上，类似失禁的感觉让Tony主动绞紧了后穴，也把Anthony的液态盔甲吞得更深。潮红的面色和紧绷的肌肉都昭示他即将攀上高潮，Anthony的手指挑逗着他的睾丸和会阴，却没有放开供他发泄的渠道。他亲吻着他的颈侧，留下一个个玫红色的印记。Tony挣扎扭动着腰部，他半抬腿圈住Anthony的腰磨蹭着他的胯部。Anthony的手掌发狠地拍了一下他挺翘的屁股，响亮的掌掴声让Tony涨红了脸，焦糖色的大眼睛怒视Anthony，Anthony只觉得那样的他像极了猫咪，空有气势却只能任人搓扁揉圆。他亲吻着那双迷人的眼睛，接着是那双能够吐出世界上最锋利词句的嘴唇。Tony迎合着他的亲吻，他晃动着臀部用行动来恳求Anthony，他期盼着Anthony的插入。充足的润滑下液态盔甲的肏弄只让他更渴求Anthony的身体。在床事上从不扭捏的男人自然也不会纠结于上下——何况，这个和Anthony的交易正是他自己提出的。  
他用力咬破了Anthony的舌尖，在Anthony幽暗的目光下，他不知死活地舔了舔唇。傲气的眼神让人有着想要破坏他，让他成为一个性爱玩偶的想法。Anthony那双带着液体盔甲的大手覆在Tony的臀部上，冰冷的触感让他不由自主地收紧先前挂在Anthony腰上的大腿。松软的穴口早已做好准备，Anthony也不吝啬地夺取了属于他的胜利。  
即使经过三根手指的开拓加上液态盔甲的肏弄，Anthony的尺寸仍然在他的承受范围之外。更别说在插进去的一瞬间，Anthony还收回了禁锢他手脚的液态盔甲。这导致Anthony插在他体内的欲望以更深的方式突破了他的肠壁。他有一种要被操穿的恐惧——不，他挣扎着想离开这个凶器，Anthony任由他逃离，直到Tony的屁股快要吐出他的阴茎，那一圈括约肌放松收紧，Anthony才伸手揽住了Tony的腰肢，再次凶猛地挺进他的身体，鞭挞着战利品的身躯。  
他不怀疑自己会被Anthony肏死。  
尚未发泄的欲望颤巍巍地立着，不消Anthony多加刺激，来回的活塞运动让他在快感的钢丝线上前后晃动。Anthony掌控着他的腰胯，同时又撕扯他的乳尖。先前被他排空的快感侵袭噬咬着他的神智。晃动的铃铛和屁股被掌掴的声音奏成了双重曲调。他就感觉自己坐在一台不断震动的机器上，肠壁阴茎乳尖都到了极限，Anthony不知餍足地索取着他的身躯，他的舌尖舔舐着他的锁骨，斑驳的吻痕蜿蜒而下，失去阻力的手无力地搭在Anthony的胳膊上，不消多时，他就像失去理智一样，祈求着高潮。  
棕色的眼睛里满是雾气，他被肏弄得太狠，又被吊在高潮上太久。他不知道自己喊了些什么，也可能什么都没喊，Anthony把他翻了个身，用趴跪姿势继续肏弄着他的屁股，他感觉自己的屁股和阴茎都要裂开，他满脸都是被肏出的生理性泪水，Anthony最后咬住他的后颈，在他承受不住的极限前他解开了对他下体的束缚。积攒的欲望找到了缺口，就像连绵不绝的海浪一样击打着他的阴茎，他射了一次又一次，直到地板上都是黏糊糊的液体。Anthony插在他身体里，还硬着，在他实在没有东西可射时，那个可怕的大家伙再次动了起来。  
还沉浸在高潮余韵里的身体经受不住这样强烈的刺激，没有东西可射的下半身只剩下胀痛，他的四肢软绵绵地撑在地上，全靠Anthony揽在他腰间的那只手臂。高挺的臀辦上还有鲜明的掌印，Anthony没有留情的力度让他回忆起刚才的画面都忍不住缩起身体。被他收缩的动作讨好到，Anthony也不再克制绝境的力量，又是几个抽插后，他射在了他的身体深处。  
他累得连一根手指都不想动。

他不知道Anthony是什么时候给他做的清理，也不知道时间过了多久。等他再次醒来时，电子版人形的星期五正捧着一叠衣服等待他。他拿起Anthony给他准备的三件套，是他熟悉的酒红与黑色搭配。高档柔软的布料不会摩擦他受伤的乳尖。他穿戴整齐后跟随星期五的步伐来到Anthony的王宫——那里正在举行盛大的宴会，Anthony坐在悬浮的王座上，穿戴着他那身被加冕的银色盔甲。那双蓝色的眸子透过万千人群幽幽地注视着Tony Stark。金红色的盔甲随即飞到Tony的身上，覆盖住了小个子男人全身。Tony为这突然的变故一怔，他没有这么天真地以为Anthony会留下任何对付自己的工具，所以他定定地站在原地，任由被Anthony控制的盔甲将他戴上Anthony的王位。

“我的王后。”在所有盔甲尽数剥落，Anthony拽着小胡子男人的手腕，将人拉到他的身侧坐下。他满意地看到Tony裸露的脖子上还有他刻下的印记。  
“……如果你的脑子没有问题，我是一个男人。”Tony现在只想给对方一个掌心炮，他想看看这个平行时空的自己脑子里到底在想什么。  
“我的王后。”Anthony又重复了一遍，他玩味地看着Tony愤恨的目光，他说：“如果你想离开，做我的王后是最好的选择。”  
“你……”Tony注视着Anthony，发现那双眼神里没有任何玩笑意味后他开始认真思索这个计划的可能性——他没有忘记初见Anthony时发生的事，那时候他们刚刚从反派手里保卫住他们的地球，Anthony就撕开了平行宇宙出现在他们面前。  
一个黑暗的Tony Stark。  
一个掌握了现在的Tony只接触到皮毛技术的Stark.  
Anthony并没有做什么，起码在其他人眼里，Anthony没有做什么。如果不是Tony察觉到自己的思维无缘无故被一样东西控制着，怕是所有人都不知道Anthony身上携带的病毒竟然能够影响人体。  
“你想要什么？”那天挑明说破绝境病毒后Tony就一直想问Anthony这个问题，他也问了。在Anthony控制了他所有盔甲，甚至让MK45自主卸甲后。他问Anthony。  
“我想要什么，也许你最清楚？”Anthony说，“在我的世界里，我已成王。”  
Tony在那刻便知晓了Anthony的答案。  
所以，作为交易，他来到了Anthony的世界。

“为什么是我？”这一次，他居于Anthony的王座上，入眼所及均是银白色的世界，他问。  
“Only you。”点点星光在Anthony的指尖上跳跃，Tony目不转睛地看着那些星光汇聚在一起又转变成小巧的立方体，他说，“因为你是另一个我，一个，脆弱又强悍的我。”

——END——


End file.
